If you want it Say Please
by Wolflover007
Summary: If you told Jane Rizzoli that she would be sitting in a room slipping into lingerie and applying makeup she would have hit you but that is exactly what she is doing. If you had told Maura Isles that she would be blindfolded in a chair fully clothed with a strap on on she would have laughed. But that is exactly what she was doing. Rizzles sexy times.


Title: If you want it…Say please

Rating: M+ for sexy times

Pairing: Jane and Maura

Thanks to Tess and Janet for creating these lovable characters.

* * *

If you told Jane Rizzoli that she would be sitting in a room slipping into lingerie and applying makeup she would have hit you but that is exactly what she is doing. She smiled putting on the stockings and garter belts on. The skirt she chose was a simple red. Her bra and panties were a lacy black and on top she wore a woman's blazer. She was going to wear a hat but decided against it. Instead she opted for a red tie. Her makeup was simple. A dark wine lipstick and a splash of perfume and she was ready.

If you had told Maura Isles that she would be blindfolded in a chair fully clothed with a strap on on she would have laughed. But that is exactly what she was doing. She was shaking with excitement for two reasons. First she was fulfilling Jane's fantasy. She was surprised when her reserved girlfriend asked her this. Maura cracked a few jokes about her having practice from Vice but agreed. The second reason she was shaking was just the thought of Jane as a stripper. She imagined Jane in lingerie long before they started dating but Jane said she had some special ones for this occasion. She whimpered at the images in her head as she felt Jane enter.

* * *

Jane slipped the blindfold slowly off Maura's eyes. Maura blinked and adjusted to the light on Jane. She whimpered as she looked Jane up and down. She groaned at the blazer and hint of lace covering Jane's small pert breasts. She traced down Jane's exposed midsection and those godlike abs. She could clearly see each outline from Jane's years as a cop. She glanced briefly at the red skirt covering what she knew were soaked underwear before licking her lips at those long sexy stocking covered legs.

She looked at Jane with dark hazel eyes. She knew it was going to be hard not to touch. She sighed before looking at Jane again.

"No touching dear."

Maura groaned.

Jane smiled and hit the speaker. Maura giggled at the choice. One thing that people didn't know about Jane is that she loved Britney Spears songs. This one was particularly sexy. As the music played she began dancing rhythmically trailing her hands up and down her breasts. She threw her blazer across the room. Maura was entranced and as Jane turned around she thought she would die. Jane bent over revealing her now wet panties and her perfect firm ass. Maura dreamed about that ass long before they dated. She had to focus to restore her breathing.

She saw Jane mouthing the words to the song while walking closer, ditching the skirt in the process. Maura panted as she saw the garter belts and panties on her lovers wet slit. Jane straddled Maura still mothing the words. Maura moaned at how appropriate they were. She damn near melted when Jane got to her ear and sang in her deep husky voice.

"Everybody's talking all this stuff about me. Why don't they just let me live? I don't need permission, make my own decisions. That's my prerogative"

Maura couldn't help but touch Jane's abs. Jane simply smiled and tied Maura's hands together with the tie.

"There now the temptation is gone."

"Baby...God."

Jane smirked and ground herself against Maura. She groaned feeling the strap on.

"You excited to see me babe?"

"God you are such a cock tease!" Maura yelled.

* * *

Jane just winked and stood back up dancing to the next song. Maura moaned as Jane stripped all of her clothes off and danced naked before her. Jane grinded the air and swung her hips to the song in the background. She straddled Maura again and slowly began to strip her.

She cut off Maura's shirt and unlaced her bra, throwing them across the room. She got on her knees pulling Maura's Jeans and boy shorts off. Maura kicked her clothes away and looked down at Jane. Jane smiled and licked the tip of the toy before putting it in her mouth. Maura did her best not to grab Jane's head. She grit her teeth and was able to resist. Jane growled for she wanted Maura to lose all control. She smirked grabbing the riding crop and putting it in her mouth. Maura tilted her head before Jane swatted herself, hard.

She faintly picked up on the song in the background and smirked. Jane took Britney's advice and made their room a circus so Maura would focus on her. Jane called the shots. At least for now.

She watched as Jane trailed her hand to her center and began rubbing herself.

"Fuck…" Jane gasped.

Maura growled. She waited. She wanted Jane distracted when she surprised her. She waited a few more precious seconds. She quietly slipped out of the tie and once Jane's head went back she stood and walked to Jane. She grabbed Jane shoving her into the wall and tying her hands together with the tie.

* * *

"What the..."

Maura turned Jane around making her struggle to balance herself. She then roughly entered her and spanked Jane's ass till it was bright red.

"God!" Jane yelled.

"No. Maura." Maura chucked while roughly thrusting inside her.

Jane shook as Maura put the whole toy in her. She couldn't balance on the wall.

"M...Maura…"

Maura understood and put Jane on all fours. She didn't stop thrusting and smiled as Jane shook below her.

"Is this how a whore takes it?"

Jane growled but was too preoccupied to fight. She felt her muscles pulling on the toy every time Maura pulled out desperate for it to stay in. She felt Maura shift and screamed when it hit that sweet spot. She backed into it begging for it.

Maura moaned. From this position she got a perfect view of Jane's ass. She thrust so deep that her hips would hit that sore ass every time. She could feel Jane's muscles milking her. So desperate for her cock, she felt Jane shake when she hit that sweet spot. She filled with pride as she was the one making Jane tremble. She felt Jane meet her thrusts and a fresh flood of wetness coated her thighs.

She thrusted harder and deeper, ignoring the pleas of her muscles to stop. She felt herself panting, getting closer with each thrust. She thrust twice more and froze. She threw her head back as her muscles clamped down looking for anything to hold. She panted and relaxed. She took deep breaths and came down gently. For a few minutes she didn't move, just was still in bliss.

She was brought out of her trance by a gentle rocking and quiet cries. She looked down to see Jane trying so hard to cum. After another deep breath she rocked into Jane and slowly built up momentum till she was thrusting harder than before. Jane panted for each pass hit that spot on her inner walls. She cried so close to the bliss she wanted.

"Please..Maura..fuck..please so close."

Maura bent to Jane's ear. She licked it slightly before whispering in it.

"Let go baby. Come on. I want to feel you getting so tight. Cum Jane...cum on my cock."

Jane shook as her muscles clamped down. So quickly and hard that she couldn't move. She just felt each blissful wave. She also felt a large wetness on her thigh but thought nothing of it. As the waves began to dissipate she fell forward. Her face landing against the carpet with a relieved sigh.

* * *

Maura pulled out of her exhausted lover and put the toy to the side to clean later. She pulled Jane close and untied her hands. Jane slowly returned to reality and noticed Maura looking at something. She followed Maura's eyes to the now large wet spot on the carpet. Was that what the wetness was?

She suddenly blushed a deep red.

"Did i...i."

Maura said nothing but looked way too smug.

"Why are you so smug?"

"Because I made you ejaculate."

Jane pulled away from her.

"You what? I'm not a man Maura. I don't shoot loads everywhere."

"I know but women can ejaculate too Jane."

"They can?"

"Yes. It is very pleasurable as I'm sure you know. And can cause large amounts of liquid to expel from the body."

"You sure it's not just piss?" Jane asked embarrassed.

"No Jane while many think it is urine it is actually more similar to sperm and contains no ammonia or uric acid."

Jane looked away.

"Jane baby. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Ok."

Maura slowly walked Jane to the bed and pulled them onto it. She took Jane and made her the little spoon. Another secret of Jane's, she loved being the little spoon despite Maura being 4 inches shorter than her. She felt Maura's warm arms around her.

"Maura I didn't completely embarrass myself did i?"

"No Jane it was very hot. I had to struggle not to touch you."

"Well I must say I'm glad you lost control."

"Me too."

Maura pulled the blanket over them before they fell asleep, exhausted and happy. And for Maura a little too smug.

FIN


End file.
